Soul Search
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: Two months after Justin's betrayal, his childhood friend, the meister Senta, stumbles upon him and Giriko in South America. What happens after? Rated for safety. GirikoXOC.
1. Chapter 1

As Senta Ambers roamed through the steamy South American forest, she had only one thing on her mind:" I have to find Justin."

A little info about Senta: Her full name was Senta Brayan Ambers. She was 17 years old, 5 ft. 11 in., had a lean build with the same figure as Blair(the cat-witch), short, silver hair in a boyish cut, and was born with one red eye and one blue eye. She normally wore a red contact in her blue eye, and a blue contact in her red eye. The end result was that her eyes always appeared to be dark violet in color. No one even knew otherwise unless she told them, which she rarely did. The only people at Shibusen who knew about this were Dr. Stein, Shinigami-sama, her now deceased partner, and her childhood friend, the traitor, Justin Law. She was a 3-star meister, skilled in a variety of weapons and martial arts, was more skilled in soul wavelenghth manipulation than Dr. Stein, and had keener soul perception abilities then Maka Albarn. Her partner had been supportive of her strange hobbies and dreamed himself of becoming a death scythe. That dream was crushed, though, two months ago when he had been killed. That was also the day when Justin was revealed to be a traitor. Senta left Shibusen the next day and had not been back since. Everyone knew where she had gone though. She was going to find Justin. Since she had started out, she wore only a tight-fitting, black top that cut off about an inch above her belly button, a pair of black cargo pants, black sandals, and had a F-S Fighting Knife strapped to a black belt around her waist.

She was still walking through the woods when she sensed a familiar soul nearby. It was Justin's, but she also sensed another soul by his. This other person had a more violent feeling to it, but that did not matter. Senta had already turned and started racing towards Justin's position. After a few minutes of running, she burst into a clearing to see two people, who turned to her immediately. She immediately recognized Justin, but the other guy was a mystery to her. He was about the same height as Justin with three earings in one ear and one in the other. A thin strip of metal ran across his nose just below his calm brown eyes, which were the same color as his short, spiky hair. His style was basically punk, though.

"Justin," was the only thing that Senta said. She was overjoyed to have found him, but wary of this new person.

"Well, Father," the other said," a friend of yours?"

"Giriko," said Justin," Leave her. Noah will be expecting us back soon."

"This will only take a second," said Giriko, as he charged toward Senta. She stood her ground and prepared to defend. As Giriko prepared to kick her, she sensed that something was wrong. Instead of defending, she ducked just in time to hear a familiar whiring sound pass only centimeters above her. Growing up in a house near a forest, she had heard that sound many times before. As he returned his foot to the ground, she saw that her theory was correct. This man was a demon weapon, more specifically a chainsaw. That realiztion was the last thing that went through her mind before her body collapsed and her world went dark.

* * *

**I had fun coming up with Senta's name. Unlike Lynn's name in "Sorcerer's Curse," Senta took some research. Unlike Hizashi's name in "One Big Family," Senta's name took a LOT of research. Have fun with the rest. The title, however, took no thought. This story was simply called what it was for lack of a better option. Powerdown will most likely not be helping me out with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Senta realized when she awoke was that she was laying on what felt like a bed. As she lay there with her eyes still closed, she realized that she heard a faint bass sound. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Justin sitting right next to her.

"You're finally up," he said when he noticed her looking at him.

Senta did not say anything as she sat up and looked around the room. She saw that it was a basic stone room with simple furniture. She took invertory of it all as she scanned the room. A small wooden table in the corner, one door on the opposite side of the room, no windows, a small dresser, a couch, the bed she was on, which had a wooden frame, and two wooden chairs, one of which Justin was sitting in. She finished and stared at Justin.

"Where's my knife?" was all she asked.

"I had to take it away. I know how you are in strange places." He smiled as he said that last part." You can have it back if you promise to behave, though." he finished as he cast a hopeful glance in her direction.

"You know me better than that." she said as she smirked.

"Doesn't hurt to try." he sighed.

At that moment the door burst open and a man walked in. Senta noticed that he was carrying what appeared to be a book strapped to his belt and plaid cap. Justin stood up.

"Noah," said Justin to the man.

"So this is the girl you and Giriko found." said Noah." Senta Ambers. You're reputation precedes you." He stared at her.

"I'm flattered." said Senta. She kept her eyes on Noah but saw Justin give a sigh of relief that she had decided to play nice out of the corner of her eyes. She had to resist laughing.

"How would you like to join us?" he asked blatantly. Everyone went silent. After a few moments of silence Noah finally said," Don't answer now, but I expect an answer by tomorrow evening." With that being said, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"So," said Justin looking at Senta," what are you going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

Senta had adjusted quite nicely to her new home with Noah's little gang. Gopher was especially fun to tease. She got along well with everyone, except Giriko. He had acted like a jerk since day one. All he ever did was tease her, though she tried to ignore him when he did, and whenever they were discussing something he went out of his way to disagree with her. Everytime they saw each other ended in a fight, from which Justin had to drag her physically away from. It did not help that his room was right next to hers. Aside from the "Giriko problem," as it was called by Noah, everything was quite nice. At least until she got her latest assignment.

"What?" she asked Noah with a shocked expression on her face.

"You and Giriko are going to retrieve an object from the remains of Baba Yaga's castle." said Noah as he handed her a piece of paper with a drawing of some strange object on it." It was one of Arachne's experiments that actually worked. You two are to leave immediately."

Senta was going to ask why her and Giriko had been chosen, but Noah had already left the room. She started getting ready to leave, bringing extra food in case Giriko forgot to. If he died she would have to deal with the consequences. As she got ready she thought about it. Her and Giriko hated each other. They were always at each other's throats. So, why them? She stopped thinking about it for a bit and realized that she was holding her iPod. Naturally she was going to bring it. She did not listen to it all the time like Justin, but she still enjoyed music. She looked at what she had packed, decided she was done, and headed outside the base where Giriko was already waiting. He gave a smirk as she approached, which she returned with a glare. She started walking immediately in the direction of Baba Yaga's castle. It would be a three day walk. Giriko had his chains to help him go faster, but he could not just leave her there. If he did, she would hunt him down and make him beg for mercy.

**That Night**

"Why do we have to stop here?" asked Giriko. They had stopped in a clearing in what seemed to be a relatively safe part of the forest.

"It's nighttime and who knows what we'll encounter in the morning." hissed Senta. She was already starting to get annoyed with him. To block out any further questions, she sat down and took out her iPod. Once the music started playing she calmed down and made dinner. She had been wrong, and Giriko had brought food with him. After dinner, she sat on one side of the clearing listening to music with her eyes closed, while Giriko sat on the other side doing, well, nothing besides staring at the stars. She was about a minute intoher favorite song, "The Messenger" by Your Favorite Enemies, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Giriko sitting beside her. She turned off her music. Prepared for a fight.

"'The Messenger' really is a great song." was all he said to Senta's surprise.

"How did you know that I was listening to 'The Messenger?'" was all she could think to say.

"You started singing. Y'know, you have a pretty nice voice." he said as he gave a gentle smile.

"Th-thank you." Senta was still pretty shocked. This was the first time Giriko had actually been nice to her. Heck, this was the first time she had been nice to him as well." Here." she said as she handed one of the headphones to him. She turned on the song "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi as he put it in his ear.

"I love this song! Bon Jovi was a genius!" shouted Giriko as his grin widened.

This mission suddenly seemed a little better already.

* * *

**THE SAINTS WON THE SUPERBOWL!!!!! Thanks to all readers so far. I know the chapters are short. Sorry about that.**

**P.S.:.........THE SAINTS WON THE SUPERBOWL!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Days Later**

The rest of the mission had passed quite nicely. It turned out that she and Giriko listened to a lot of the same music. When they returned to the base they tried to act normal, handed the item they had retrieved to Noah, and left each other alone for the rest of the day, but everyone noticed that something was strange.

"So what happened between you and Giriko?" asked Justin. It was nighttime, and Senta and Justin were in Justin's room playing poker with music blaring in the background. It was also one of the rare instances when Senta did not have her contacts in, so her eyes were their true colors, left was blue and right was red.

"Nothing." replied Senta." Why do you ask?"

"You and Giriko are normally at each others' throats, but you two haven't talked all day."

"I just realized during the mission that he might not be as bad as I originally thought."

Justin looked up at her, shocked." Are you feeling okay?" he said with obvious concern.

"Perfectly." said Senta as she laid down her hand." I win, again."

Justin put his cards down." How do you win everytime? You have such rotten luck in pretty much everything else."

"That is a secret." said Senta with a wink." I'm off to bed. 'Night." She got up and started out the door.

"Sleep tight." said Justin as she walked out.

As Senta walked down the hall to her room, she became aware of another person in the hall not too far behind her. Since it was dark she decided to hid in the shadows and wait until they passed to attack. She hid and waited until she heard the person pass right in front of her. Then she sprang out from the shadows, drawing her knife as she emerged, and put her knife to the person's throat.

"Hey, it's just me!" shouted Giriko, apparently caught completely off guard.

"Oh," said Senta, embarrased." Sorry." She put the knife away. She pushed past Giriko and started walking to her room, Giriko close behind her.

"So, why were you trying to kill me again?" asked the chainsaw." I don't remember doing anything recently to provoke you."

"Instincts." said Senta briskly." I heard someone sneaking up behind me, so I naturally hid and waited for the chance to strike."

He was not fully convinced but decided to drop the subject.

When they got to her room, she walked in and immediately turned on the lights. Then she turned around to tell Giriko goodnight.

"I thought your eyes were purple." said Giriko.

Senta stopped and realized what he said. She remembered that she had taken her contacts out before sneaking over to Justin's room.

"Well, uh, my eyes are normally like this, actually." she admitted." I was born like this."

"Why do you hide it?"

"Because, when I was little I would get picked on. Justin would alway get beat up trying to defend me, though, so I started feeling guilty." she said as she stared at the ground." After a few years I finally asked my parents for contacts."

"I think you're eyes are beautiful the way they are." said Giriko nonchalantly, as though it were a predetermined fact." Whatever, it's your choice. Goodnight." He walked next door to his room, not hesitating to walk in and lock the door.

Senta backed out of the doorway and shut the door. She realized that she was blushing. It was the first time anyone besides Justin had actually complemented her eyes. She calmed down, walked over to the bed, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning**

"So what happened between you two?" asked Noah. He had sent Gopher to bring Senta and Giriko by his room to question them about their behavior the previous day.

"Nothing." said Senta and Giriko simutaneously.

Noah was not convinced." Something had to happen. You two used to be at each others throats. You wouldn't have been able to stand in this room for 5 seconds without trying to kill each other. Now you expect me to believe that you have suddenly become friends?" he asked.

"I don't expect you to," said Giriko," but it would be nice." He grinned.

"Smart-ass." said Senta.

Noah sighed. He obviously was not going to get anything out of them, so he dismissed them. They had not gotten breakfast yet, since Gopher had woken them up for Noah, so they decided to stop by the kitchen.

As they walked down the hallway to the kitchen Giriko said," You decided to put those contacts back in?"

"Yes," replied Senta as she picked up the pace, but Giriko changed his pace to stay right beside her." You did say it was my decision."

"True."

"Why did you ask?" asked Senta. She shot him a cold stare.

"Because." Her cold stare was not lost on him though." What?"

"I would appreciate it if you minded your own business." she said, the rage almost visible in her voice.

"What the hell did I do?" asked Giriko defensively.

Senta snapped out of it. She regained her composure and ran off to her room, leaving Giriko standing alone in the hall.

**That Night**

"Go away, Giriko!" shouted Senta for the fifth time. He had been knocking on her locked door for the past hour trying only to get an explanation for her behavior earlier. Senta was not up for this though. She felt lightheaded and knew she needed some water, but she also knew that going to the kitchen would require opening the door, which would mean facing Giriko's questions. She had been feeling warm all day, but her temperature seemed to have risen drastically in the past couple of hours. Sickness was the only explanation for this. After a few days rest she would be back to normal, and she would inform Noah of her condition first thing in the morning. But first things first, she had to wait for Giriko to stop waiting for an explanation she did not have. After about another hour he finally stopped, but Senta felt like she was going to collapse. She was barely able to make it to her door, unlock it, and open it before her strength gave out and she collapse. She fell unconcious immediately, not even noticing when Giriko, who had sat by the door when he stopped knocking, caught her before she could hit the floor. He carried her back into her room, laid her on the bed, and ran to get Noah to see if he could help.

**The Next Morning**

Senta woke up in her bed and realized that she felt better than she had the night before. She did not have to wonder how she had wound up in bed, when she clearly remembered passing out in the hallway, because at that moment Justin walked in.

" Feeling better?" asked Justin when he noticed that she was awake. He flashed her a gentle smile.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up to look at Justin.

"Well, you passed out in the hall and Giriko actually brought you in here after he found you out there. Noah examined you and said you had passed out from severe dehydration. Why didn't you say that you weren't feeling well?"

Senta ingnored him and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Week Later**

"Giriko!" shouted Senta.

"Well, look who's up and about." said Giriko with a smirk. They were standing in the hallway leading to the commons area." What do you want?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?" He looked at her, shocked.

"I said,' Thank you.'" She walked away, leaving Giriko standing there watching her leave.

"You're welcome." he wispered.

**That Night**

Senta was sitting on her bed, reading the Cirque du Freak series, and blaring the song "Don't U Ever Stop" by KAT-TUN when Justin walked in. Seeing as how she was in her own room, she didn't have her contacts in, and when she saw Justin she immediately hid her eyes before realizing who he was.

"Hey," she said with a grin as Justin shut the door behind himself." What's up?" She put her book down.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." he replied as he grabbed a chair.

"About what?"

"About Giriko."

Senta stared at Justin curiously.

"I noticed that you two have been getting closer." he said.

"So what? You say that like it's a major problem. No one seemed to like us alway being at each others' throats, so now no one likes us being friends?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I want you to be careful."

"You've always looked out for me since we were little, one would think you would eventually get tired of it." Senta looked at him." Maybe that's why you left Shibusen."

"That's not it."

"Because you didn't want to have to watch out for me anymore."

"Now, Senta, that's not it. Just because you are around doesn't mean that I feel like I have to protect you."

"Then prove it." she said as she got up from the bed and started dragging Justin towards the door." Stop acting like you're my dad." She shoved him out and slammed the door behind him.

**Later That Night**

Giriko woke up to someone knocking on his door. He looked over at his clock to discover that it was almost midnight. He had only been asleep for a couple hours. He lazily got out of bed and sleepily shuffled to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled as he opened the door. He looke to see Senta standing there, as opposed to Gopher, who he had assumed it was.

"I'm pissed off at Justin." she said as she looked up at him. Sorrow clearly showed in her red and blue eyes. Apparently she and Justin did not fight often.

"Wanna talk about it?" The last thing Giriko really wanted to do was have an emotional conversation when he had just woken up, but he could not just leave her like that." The best cure for this kind of situation is to talk about it."

"When did you start talking like a girl?" she asked with a smirk. She walked in and he shut the door behind her. She looked at him seriously." Aren't you gonna put a shirt on or something?"

Giriko realized at that moment that he was still only in the dirty pair of blue jeans he had fallen asleep in.

"Nah." he replied with a shrug." If you have yet to see a guy with no shirt on at your age, then you must have been pretty sheltered."

"Well, you know Justin does try his hardest."

"So why are you pissed at him?"

"He's trying to run my life again."

"Meaning?"

"He thinks he can tell me what to do, but he's not my parent." She was shouting now." Sure, I understand that he's just being protective, but that doesn't give him the right to boss me around!"

"What did he tell you to do?" asked Giriko. During the conversation, he had walked over to the bed and sat down while Senta paced back and forth in her fury, but she stopped when he said this and looked at him.

"He told me to stay away from you."

"Makes sense, Justin and I do basically hate each other."

"That still doesn't give him the right to tell me not to talk to you." Senta grinned and looked over at the door before shouting," But you obviously don't think so. Right, Justin?" She walked over to the door and opened it, while Giriko sat in shock, to reveal Justin Law on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Giriko quickly regained his composure once he saw Justin and smirked.

"So how much did you hear, Father?" said the chainsaw tauntingly.

Justin ignored him, though, only focusing on Senta." I thought I asked you to be careful around him." said Justin.

"' Asked' isn't the word I would use." replied Senta."' Ordered' is more along the right lines. Besides, I only came in here to talk to him."

"Sure." said Justin." I don't doubt your motives, but his, on the other hand, I do doubt." Justin turned his icy stare to Giriko.

"You lookin' for a fight, Father?" asked Giriko as he rose from his seat and took a battle stance. Justin did the same.

Senta stepped in between them, though, and shouted," Both of you guys are idiots!" before grabbing Justin by the back of his shirt and dragging him out. A few minutes later, Giriko heard her door slam and music blaring from her room.

He quietly walked over to his door, shut it, locked it, then turned his own stereo on to reveal that the cd he currently had playing was on the song "Kiss From a Rose." He did not know why he the song called to him and caused him to hit repeat, maybe it was the sad melody or even the lyrics themselves, but he nevertheless laid down and fell asleep to the song.

Meanwhile, in Senta's room, the song "March of Mephisto" by Kamelot was playing, mainly to cover up the yelling that was going on.

"Justin," said Senta," just because you hate Giriko doesn't mean that he's a bad guy."

"When you first got here you hated him too." Justin pointed out.

"Yes, but then I actually got to know him. From what I've heard, you and Giriko started fighting in Loew Village, decided that you two were enemies, and never really got on the same side. Sure, you're both working for Noah, but you still don't get along."

"Because I don't like him."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I can't like him! You don't control me!" She was really shouting now.

"I'm not trying to control you." he said defensively.

"That's a lie and you know it! Just because you don't like something or someone you always tell me to avoid it! It's been like that since we were kids!"

"I just want to protect you."

Senta walked over to him, grabbed him, and pulled him towards the door. When they got to the door she opened it and pushed him out.

"I know, and I respect that, but I don't want to avoid Giriko just because you don't trust him."

Justin stood there for a moment, shocked, before saying," You like him, don't you?"

Senta just averted her gaze and shut the door, leaving Justin standing in front of her door.

"Guess that's a 'yes.'" he thought as he walked away.

**The Next Morning**

Giriko awoke to the sounds of someone banging on his door, again. He looked over to his clock and discovered that it was about 10 AM.

"What a great way to wake up, again." thought Giriko." At least I got some sleep." He walked over and put on a clean shirt and his enchanter gloves before opening the door and revealing Justin Law." What do you want, Father?" grumbled Giriko. After last night, he didn't really want to talk to the guillotine, and he had apparently been mistaken in thinking that the feeling was mutual.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." said Justin. He turned to walk away, but paused." I really shouldn't tell her who she can and can't hang around with, especially since she turns 18 today."

Giriko had been shocked into silence when Justin apologized, but quickly regained his composure when Justin had said it was Senta's birthday.

"I don't care if you hang around her or not," Justin continued," just don't hurt her, or else I can guarantee you that I will kill you." Justin looked at Giriko with an icy glare as he said the last part. Then he turned around and walked away.

Giriko closed his door and thought," What can I get Senta for her birthday?" He stood there for a few minutes before he got an idea, slipped on his shoes, and ran to see Noah.

**That Evening**

"What do you want, Giriko?" asked Senta. She was sitting in what was considered the commons area on a fairly plush couch drinking a nice cup of tea.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, is that too much to ask?" he replied. As soon as the words "happy birthday" were out of his mouth, Senta spit out the mouthful of tea she had been drinking. She turned to face him.

"Who told you?" was all she said.

"You should have, but Justin did."

"Should have know, I go out of my way to tell him that I don't want anyone to know, and he goes and does this." she grumbled.

"Does what?"

"Nothing. Nothing. He'll be paying for this later." She walked off leaving Giriko to think about what he had done wrong.

Earlier he had gone to Justin and asked him what he thought that Senta might like for her birthday. Justin had just told Giriko that him saying "Happy birthday" to her was a good enough present. Now Giriko was going to have to hunt Justin down and ask him about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**That Night**

Giriko had gone to ask Justin what went wrong, and Justin had just told him to "be a man and ask her directly." So here Giriko was, stading at Senta's door, waiting for her to open it. When Senta finally opened the door Giriko just pushed past her and walked in before she could slam it in his face, as the expression on her face said she would have. Instead she just shut the door behind him, walked back over to her bed, sat on it, and settled for glaring at him.

"What?" she said.

"What's your problem?" asked Giriko. He didn't want to avoid the subject at all.

"This will be my first birthday since I met my weapon partner that we haven't celebrated it together."

Giriko was shocked a bit by this, but quickly realized something."You strike me as the loyal type."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think that if you cared about your partner that much, you would just leave Shibusen."

"Justin left, so I took off after him."

"There's more to it than that."

"Really?"

"Your partner's dead, right?"

It was Senta's turn to be shocked. She sat staring a Giriko as he walked over to sit on the bed beside her." How did you know?" Their eyes met and she could see the sorrow in them.

"I guessed." He gave a sad grin." I'm sorry, though. When did they die?"

"Shortly before Justin was revealed as a traitor." said Senta as she gave a sigh. There was no point in hiding it now.

"Must have been hard."

"Wasn't that bad. The best thing that came out of me searching for Justin was that I got to meet you."

"Sound like we can agree that you searching for Justin was a good thing."

Senta laughed and relaxed a bit." And we even hated each other when we first met."

"You hated me?"

"Yeah, you acted like a complete and total ass to me. I thought you hated me, too."

"No, you were just great pals with Justin, that I figured it would be better if we stayed away from each other."

Senta was about to ask what he meant when Giriko leaned over and stopped her question with a kiss.

He pulled back and said," I love you, and I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You're strong, beautiful, confident, and kind. What's not to love?" He grinned.

"Giriko..." was all Senta could say as tears began to stream down her face. She smiled back at him, showing that she loved him too just with her face.

**Later That Night**

"Yes, Giriko," said Justin as he opened his door to see the chainsaw standing there.

"You set me up." said Giriko with a grin.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You knew how Senta felt, and you knew how I felt, too."

"I still have no clue what you mean, but if you and Senta are together now then congratulations. Just remember what I said before about hurting her." With that, he shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"So," started Noah," What's up with Senta and Giriko?"

"That's a pretty good question, Noah-sama," said Gopher as he nodded his head. Justin, Gopher, and Noah had been hanging out in the living room when Senta and Giriko walked in talking. Both wore huge grins and were by each others' sides. Naturally the only one not curious about this behavior was Justin, who(according to Giriko) set the whole thing up. Justin had apparently forgotten to inform Noah and Gopher of last night's events though.

"Why don't you go ask them?" said Justin with a smirk. He obviously was not going to tell them.

"Gopher," commanded Noah," go bring Senta and Giriko here."

"Yes, Noah-sama." replied Gopher as he went off to fetch the pair.

"Why don't you just ask them yourselves?" asked Justin.

Noah looked at him." Now why would I do that when I have Gopher to do it for me?" He smirked. Gopher came walking back in a few minutes later.

"They won't tell me what it is," said Gopher," but they did tell me that they need to talk to Justin."

Justin got up and walked down the hall to Giriko's door, where he heard Nickelback blaring from inside. He knocked on the door.

The door opened as Senta said," Get in here, Justin." Her tone was serious. He walked in and saw Giriko sitting on the couch. Senta shut the door after him and walked over by the couch."When was someone going to tell me that Noah had captured Kid?"

"When it was necessary." said Justin.

"That's what I said!" agreed Giriko.

Senta shot them both a glare."Justin, you should know me well enough to know what I'm thinking." Giriko looked at the two of them with a confused look.

"Yes, and I agree with you." said Justin as he stared at her. He turned to Giriko." She wants us to help get Kid out of the book and bring him back to Death City."

"That," said Giriko," is a pretty good idea. Except for the fact that Shinigami probably won't let any of us anywhere near Death City."

"No one has discovered that this whole time I've been on Noah's team." pointed out Senta.

"Me and Justin?" said Giriko.

"Justin can claim that he anticipated for something like this to happen, and that was why he joined Noah. We can just say that you had a change of heart."

"Hang on." said Justin."Shouldn't someone suspect that something's up considering how long you've been gone?"

Senta grinned at him."No, they shouldn't. Everyone knew that I was going to search for you. I mean, after all, I had just lost my partner and found out my best friend was a traitor. I'm not the type of person to just sit around and cry about it, so I went searching for you."

Justin and Giriko looked at each other and smiled, both knowing that they would never be able to talk her out of this. Giriko was the one who spoke." So what's our plan?"


	10. Chapter 10

"So," started Noah," What's up with Senta and Giriko?"

"That's a pretty good question, Noah-sama," said Gopher as he nodded his head. Justin, Gopher, and Noah had been hanging out in the living room when Senta and Giriko walked in talking. Both wore huge grins and were by each others' sides. Naturally the only one not curious about this behavior was Justin, who(according to Giriko) set the whole thing up. Justin had apparently forgotten to inform Noah and Gopher of last night's events though.

"Why don't you go ask them?" said Justin with a smirk. He obviously was not going to tell them.

"Gopher," commanded Noah," go bring Senta and Giriko here."

"Yes, Noah-sama." replied Gopher as he went off to fetch the pair.

"Why don't you just ask them yourselves?" asked Justin.

Noah looked at him." Now why would I do that when I have Gopher to do it for me?" He smirked. Gopher came walking back in a few minutes later.

"They won't tell me what it is," said Gopher," but they did tell me that they need to talk to Justin."

Justin got up and walked down the hall to Giriko's door, where he heard Nickelback blaring from inside. He knocked on the door.

The door opened as Senta said," Get in here, Justin." Her tone was serious. He walked in and saw Giriko sitting on the couch. Senta shut the door after him and walked over by the couch."When was someone going to tell me that Noah had captured Kid?"

"When it was necessary." said Justin.

"That's what I said!" agreed Giriko.

Senta shot them both a glare."Justin, you should know me well enough to know what I'm thinking." Giriko looked at the two of them with a confused look.

"Yes, and I agree with you." said Justin as he stared at her. He turned to Giriko." She wants us to help get Kid out of the book and bring him back to Death City."

"That," said Giriko," is a pretty good idea. Except for the fact that Shinigami probably won't let any of us anywhere near Death City."

"No one has discovered that this whole time I've been on Noah's team." pointed out Senta.

"Me and Justin?" said Giriko.

"Justin can claim that he anticipated for something like this to happen, and that was why he joined Noah. We can just say that you had a change of heart."

"Hang on." said Justin."Shouldn't someone suspect that something's up considering how long you've been gone?"

Senta grinned at him."No, they shouldn't. Everyone knew that I was going to search for you. I mean, after all, I had just lost my partner and found out my best friend was a traitor. I'm not the type of person to just sit around and cry about it, so I went searching for you."

Justin and Giriko looked at each other and smiled, both knowing that they would never be able to talk her out of this. Giriko was the one who spoke." So what's our plan?"

**Sorry to all readers of either this or Family, but I've been really busy, but powerdown and I have already planned out the next few chapters of Family. I will type them up over the weekend and post them whenever they are completed. Same thing with this and Flight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Night**

"I can't believe we actually did that!" shouted Giriko. He, Senta, and Kid were all sitting in the coffin attatched to the back of Justin's vehicle while they were speeding away to Death City. Justin naturally was driving. Justin, Senta, and Giriko had waited until Noah and the others had gone to sleep, then they had snuck over to the room that Kid was kept in, unchained him from the wall, and managed to drag him outside after Senta told him that it was for his own good.

"Hey!" shouted Kid." Can you explain to me about these two now, Senta?" He was apparently still a little wary of Giriko and Justin.

"Well," she started," Justin was planning to save you from the start, and Giriko had a change of heart."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hey, guys," said Justin," we're not stopping until we get to Death City, and that's an all night drive non-stop, so get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I get back home!" shouted Kid.

"I agree with Kid." said Senta." We need to be on guard until we're back in Death City."

"Wouldn't be much good in a fight, though." said Justin." Kid's useless until we get him back with Liz and Patty, and you, Senta, can't kill anyone without a weapon. So only Giriko and I would really need to fight."

"Actually," said Giriko," I could be Senta's weapon."

"We found that out on that mission." added Senta.

"Either way, Kid is useless." said Justin. Senta and Giriko burst out laughing.

**The Next Morning**

"Damn I'm tired!" yawned Giriko as they walked towards Shibusen. Justin had dropped his dune buggy off by Senta's apartment so everyone had to walk the last bit to Shibusen. As they got to the foot of the stairway leading up to Shibusen, they stopped because of the two people standing in their way.

"Stein! Marie!" exclaimed Senta excitedly." It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Hey, Senta." replied Marie." Looks like you've accomplished what you set out to do, and you even brought Kid back."

"Not just me. Justin and Giriko helped out, too. Kid wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

"You know," interrupted Stein," we should probably continue this with Shinigami-sama. He's been really worried about Kid." Stein turned and walked towards Shibusen. Kid followed close behind. Giriko and Justin followed Kid, and Senta and Marie brought up the rear, talking the whole time.

Once Kid and Shinigami-sama had reunited and Kid had been sent home, the "adults," Death Scythe, Azusa, Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Giriko, Senta, Shinigami-sama, Justin, and Senta, got down to business. The matter at hand: what to do with Justin and Giriko.

"There is no way that you're behavior can be overlooked completely." stated Shinigami-sama as he stared at Justin and Giriko." However, since you did rescue Kid, I suppose we can give you both a second chance. Senta will be in charge of you, though. Understand?" Jusitn and Giriko nodded." Good. Now, as for you, Senta- chan!"

"Giriko can be my demon weapon." she said before Shinigami-sama could say anything." We already found out that our wavelengths match, and we fight pretty well together."

"Well, that eliminates two problems! Alrighty then, all of you can leave now. Do you mind if Justin and Giriko stay with you, Senta-chan?"

"Not at all!" she replied as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few minutes of wandering around town, Justin was called to see Shinigami-sama leaving Senta and Giriko to wander around a bit more. A few minutes passed and they decided to stop by the grocery store to buy everything they would need to accomadate Justin and Giriko living with Senta. They bought a few groceries, went to Senta's place, and she showed Giriko around.

"I only have two rooms, so you and Justin will have to share a room." she grinned, to which Giriko moaned in disagreement.

When Justin got home they made dinner, ate, then went to bed with Giriko rooming with Justin. Overall, it was a nice quiet first day back. The next day, however, would be nowhere near as quiet.

**Yes, this chapter is short. I'm having a bad case of writer's block. I promise that the next chapter will be exciting and eventful. Thanks to everyone who has commented so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

As Senta and Giriko walked across the plaza in front of Shibusen, they were stopped by a voice.

"So," said the voice," little Senta has finally returned, and with company no less." Senta and Giriko turned to see a guy with dark hair, pale skin, and light eyes standing next to a girl with light hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes.

"Hello, Siber." she said, the tension thickened." Giriko, this is Siber," she gestured at the guy,"and his Death Scythe Roza." she moved her hand to indicate the girl." Siber, Roza, this is my new partner Giriko."

"He can't be your official partner." sneered Siber." Not until you fight us at least."

Senta looked over to Giriko." What do you want to do?"

He smirked." This bastard has been pissing me off since I laid eyes on him. I say let's take him out!"

"Good." She smiled. Siber and Senta both held out their hands while Roza and Giriko transformed. Giriko into a chainsaw, and Roza into a silver rapier. Siber grabbed Roza's weapon form and assumed a defensive stance. Senta grabbed Giriko and redied herself to attack. Siber glanced at Senta holding her weapon.

"A chainsaw, Senta? Really?" he teased." Have you really lowered your standards so much since then?"

"Shut up!" shouted Senta and Giriko in unision.

"Hey!" shouted Justin as he ran in between Siber and Senta." Knock it off, you four!" Siber and Senta released Giriko and Roza, who turned back into their human forms. Justin looked at Senta and Giriko." Shinigami-sama wants to see you two." He turned to Roza." Roza, Dr. Stein needs your help." All three raced back into the DWMA, eager to finish their tasks and return to the fight, leaving Justin and Siber alone.

For a while there was only silence, but then Siber said," Hey, Justin. Welcome back."

Justin turned to him and smiled." It's good to be back."

"You're still the same, but it seems like Senta's changed."

"How so?"

"She seems a lot more confident. She doesn't even wear her contacts anymore."

"True. Giriko has been good for her, at least partially."

**I finally found an excuse to use this text! To all who are waiting for a new chapter of Family, I'm struggling with it. To all who are waiting for a new chapter of Flight part 2, I'll finish(or try to) in the next week or two. Thank you for everyone's kind words of encouragement. It honestly is much appreciated.**


End file.
